


So Much to Be Said

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anger, Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Elves, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Military, Ogres, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush had been trying to talk to Soundwave since the Blooming.  But attempting to have a serious conversation with her won't be as easy as he thinks it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much to Be Said

 

"Soundwave?"

 

She ignored him as she turned back to the papers and orders on her desk.

 

"Soundwave?" Bombrush sighed before stepping inside.  "Come on, you've been avoiding me for nearly two weeks..."

 

The elf general refused to look up from her paperwork.

 

"You do realize we still need to make up that meeting on coordinating our separate forces to work together and all that?"

 

Soundwave sighed and finally threw her pen down to glare at him.  "What do you want?"

 

"...Soundwave, I just want to talk-"

 

"Talk?  About what?"

 

"Soundwave, you know-"

 

"I know what you're talking about and I'm going to sum it up for you.  We fucked, you had your fun, it's over, go have you fill reliving your conquest and all."

 

She grabbed her pen and went back to writing.

 

Bombrush glanced away before stepping closer to her desk.  "Soundwave... Do you really think of me like that?"

 

"Like what?  A perverted bastard who’s probably slept with half the staff and is probably setting off to seduce the other half into your bed?"

 

"... You do realize I haven't slept with anyone else since I starting courting you seriously?"

 

"Courting?  Hah~" Her head rolled back as a hollow laugh left her throat, "Cornering me in every darkened hallway, locking me into empty rooms to press me against a wall, describing in vivid detail how you'd make me melt under your touch?"

 

"Fair point... I may have gone over the line at some points to the point of seducing you."

 

"More like closing in on your prey," she grumbled.

 

"Damn it, Soundwave," Bombrush followed up with his own growl. "This is about the Blooming thing, isn't it?"

 

"Oh, you’re upset it’s over so quickly?  If you stick around long enough, you can trap me sometime before it comes again next year."

 

"Soundwave, I wasn't- You know I only came by because I was worried about your health."

 

He did have a point.  She couldn't deny that she had been out for some time compared to other elven women.  Most of that was because she had tried to ignore it and continued working, which ended up causing her Blooming to be rather aggressive this year.

 

But still... for him to find her in such a vulnerable position.  And then to have taken her while she had no control of her body.

 

"Bombrush..." That was the first time she had said his name ever since she threw him out of her house after the Blooming had just ended.  "What else do you wish to torture me with?"

 

"I-I beg your pardon?"

 

"You've already had me.  Thoroughly, I might add.  And I'm sure you've already boasted about it to the barracks already if not your officers.  So why don't you just get it out of your system and tell me exactly why you're here when I do not want to see your pathetic, shit-eating face in my office?!"

 

His eyes were wide when she finished screaming.  She almost thought she had the upper hand, beating him out before he could play her first, teasing and mocking her for being such a whore, a sleaze, or any number of foul titles that she had been so used to when she had first joined the army.

 

But now he couldn't.  She was the General of her Queen's army and there was nothing he could do to-

 

Hands slammed down on the desk, his face launching forward to get eye to eye with her.  She was so shocked by it all and the red eyes glaring down at hers that Soundwave could only fall back into her seat.

 

Primus, when was the last time Bombrush had ever been this angry?

 

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

 

She had never heard his voice that low before.

 

"Is that all I was to you?  Just some scapegoat for something out of your hands?  A sex villain you could blame for all your problems and ignore.  Primus, what are you, a child?"

 

Soundwave tried to answer, but she found her own voice failing her.  Her knees did too as she felt fear crawling up her spine.

 

"...I feared the worst.  When I went to go find you last month, I thought something horrible had happened to you.  Instead, I find you lying in your bed in a feverish sweat, moaning and begging for someone to help you.  I didn't want to, but when I-!  Primus, I heard you pleading for me and I couldn't leave you like that.  I had to help you, even if I didn't feel comfortable having sex with you like that.  And then what happens when I try to ask if you're okay once you're sane again?"

 

She already knew.

 

"And you know what?  I understood." He leaned back, throwing his arms out.  "I knew that after what had happened, you would want space.  And I gave you that.  I gave you time to try and collect yourself.  And then I thought, what if Soundwave is hurt?  Or what if this Full Moon thing got her pregnant?  Is she okay?  Does she need help?  Instead, I get a cold shoulder from someone who acted like it never happened."

 

Bombrush looked infuriated.  His eyes were fierce and burning with rage.

 

"And you know what?" He leaned in closer to her, his voice lowering itself to a whisper.  "I asked around about the Full Moon Blooming.  Never mentioned you, just so you know," Her eyes widened at the confession, "And can you imagine my shock when I found out that not only is this a yearly thing for you elven women, but that everyone knows what happens to elven women when they hang around men during that time?"

 

She couldn't meet his eyes.

 

"You knew.  You knew and still you put yourself into that position.  All you had to do was ask and anyone, and I or the queen or even the King himself would have understood.  Hell, you deserved the week off with all the work you've been doing..."

 

He took a deep breath before he shook his head.

 

"I care for you," he whispered, "I like you.  A lot.  So that's why I came when your children got worried about you and came to me.  That's why I crawled into your bed and did everything you asked of me.  I swore that I would be fine with just this one time, this one time of ever touching you if it meant helping you.  And while it wasn't under ideal conditions, I did not regret it.  I had helped you through a very rough experience and I was glad you were alright because of it."

 

Then his anger returned, "But then you turn around and accuse me of being some kind of-of sexual deviant, probably the closest you'll ever call me a rapist.  Now I've been a lot of things, Soundwave, but I will never... EVER... be anything like that!"

 

The elf was beginning to grip her seat arms, her body turning numb and cold as she watched the ogre general's hands make indents into her desk.  She had never seen him like this.  Bombrush was always laid back, carefree and smiling and joking about everything.  And whenever he was with her... he would always flirt, but it was sweet, gentle, if not irritating at times.

 

But this... it was like she was in front of her husband again.  After he drank so much and wouldn't leave her be.  That it would be his fists or his hands on her that night.  Whether she was left bruised or bleeding next to him in bed.

 

A slam snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

"Damn it, Soundwave!" Bombrush yelled, "What the hell did I do?  What have I done to you to make you think of me like that?"

 

Her nails only dug into the seat as she tried to stop the shaking.

 

"DAMN IT," He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!"

 

Her voice finally came to her as she screamed, it shocking him enough to loosen his grip to allow her hand to come up and slap him hard.

 

He stumbled back.  She collapsed to the ground, shaking and holding herself like a child.  Bombrush turned back to yell at her only to see her broken form.

 

His hand stopped mid-reach before he pulled it back.  No, he wasn't trying to scare her.  He... He only wanted to know why.  He didn't... He didn't want to hurt her.  Not after the Blooming...

 

"Soundwave?" His small voice tried to break through her quiet sobs.

 

They didn't get through.

 

"...I'll... leave you be..." He started to reach out one more time before he pulled his hand back and left her office.

 

Soundwave could only hold herself as she sobbed.

 

It was all her fault.

 

END


End file.
